Kakashi's Road of life
by Okamidragon
Summary: Kakashi's famous for being late and for the excuse of "Sorry I'm Late, I got lost on the Road of life." Naruto Sakura and Sasuke are determined to figure it out. PLease read and review. I do not own Naruto.It is now finished.
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi's Road of Life!

Author's Note: Hi, I know I haven't been writing much lately, but school has really been keeping me busy. Anyways we all know how Kakashi is always late for something and his excuse is. "Sorry I got lost on the Road of Life." Well here is a little story teling what I think Kakashi's road of life is. This is after the Chunin exams and before the time when they escort Idate and I do not own Naruto. Even though I have gone completely nuts over Sasuke and Kakashi. Have fun Reading!!!!!!

(Sakura's point of view.)

Sasuke, Naruto, and I were waiting for, who else? Kakashi Sensie. He always was late, we had to wait around 30 minutes to 4 hours waiting for him. I don't even know why I bother trying to rush to get myself here so fast.

I looked at Sasuke, he seemed really lost in thought as if something was troubling him a lot. (He looks really cute lost in thought.)

Then I looked towards Naruto who was bouncing around as if he had to go to the bathroom, or either he had ants in his pants. "When is Kakashi going to get here we've been here for two hours already!" Naruto yelled.

"Try twenty minutes." Sasuke said cooly.

"Well it feels like two hours." Naruto sighed. Then he said with more enthusiam. "How about we find Kakashi!! Then we can see his road of life!"

"His road of what?" Sasuke asked.

"You know, Kakashi always says he gets either lost or stuck on the road of life, well how about we find out what it is?" Naruto his hyper active energy found it's way into my body, and I felt pumped.

"That's the dumbest idea I ever heard." Sasuke said flatly.

"And why is that?" Naruto said, agitation was clear in his voice.

"Because if we leave, and go look for him he could come here and we would be somewhere in the village."

"So?"

"So we would get in trouble and I am not running a hundred laps around the village, because of your stupidity." Sasuke sneered.

"You guys knock it off!" I yelled.

They both looked at me. "Heh." Sasuke smirked.

"Sorry Sakura." Naruto said quietly and continued. "But you have to agree, we have to find out why Kakashi is always late!"

"If we do it will you shut up." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, Believe it!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

"Fine." Sasuke sighed.

So we were stuck on another one of Naruto's stupid adventure's, well at least I was with Sasuke.

(Sasuke's point of view)

Naruto the most stupid and idiotic ninja in history, and I'm stuck on one of his stupid self made missions. I honestly can't say I'm not interested in what Kakshi does, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to go spy on him.

"Hey Sasuke, maybe after training today me and you can hang out." Sakura's voice snapped me out of my train of thought. She's always bugging me about hanging out with her after training.

"Sorry I can't, I'm doing something later." I said flatly.

"Oh…" She sighed.

"I'm not doing anything later." Naruto said hopefully in that stupid high squeaky voice.

"Uh, no thanks." Sakura said.

Naruto sighed and didn't say anything else. We headed through the Leaf village past the Great stone faces, and we headed to the lookout tower.

"Where are you guy's off to?" Gai asked. Gai, I wasn't a big fan of, he was very annoying and awkward. He and his Power of Youth get's on my nerves. Being Kakashi's number one rival and all I see him very to often.

"We are looking for Kakashi sensie." Sakura said and added. "Have you seen him?"

"Yeah he was by the Bookstore when I last saw him." Gai answered.

"Well we know where he is." Sakura said. "So how about we head there?"

"Yeah! Let's do it." Naruto yelled.

"Man what a bunch of idiots." I thought quietly to myself, but I didn't say anything.

We walked till we got to the bookstore and sure enough there he was. Kakashi was looking at the fourth volume of Make-Out-Paradise. "This is his so called Road of life?" Naruto shrieked, loud enough for Kakashi to hear him.

I quickly grabbed Naruto and Sakura and dove behind a billboard so Kakshi wouldn't see us. "Quiet Loser! You want him to know we are following him?" I growled.

"No." Naruto said trying to act cool.

"Great going Naruto." Sakura stated, sarcasism clear in her voice.

Kakashi came out of the bookstore and looked around. "I thought I heard Naruto? Oh well." Kakashi walked away.

"Now where is he going?" I thought. I knew he wasn't going towards the bridge, because it was the other way. Now I was curious, this time we were going to find out, not fail.

Well that's the first chapter, don't worry my other stories and this one will be updated soon. Please leave comments. Also if you have any more names of places in the Leaf village please tell me. I'm having like a memory blank on places in the Leaf Village. Thanks again.


	2. Obstacles

Kakashi's Road of Life Chapter 2: Obstacles

Hi, I just wanted to say thank you to 7Anime7Lover7, for giving me places in The Hidden Leaf Village, it helped a lot. I hope you have fun reading and please leave comments. I do not own Naruto.

(Sasuke's Point of view.)

I made sure Kakashi was far enough so that he wouldn't see us, but we could see him. We came out behind the bill board and followed him, around the village. Kakashi was heading straight towards a place that I prayed we would avoid, but as always things have to be difficult. Sakura seemed to know where we were headed to because she was getting a little agitated. "Why does he have to go this way?" She growled under her breath, loud enough for Naruto and I to hear it.

"Why does he have to go what way?" Naruto asked. Man was he clueless.

"Why are you such an idiot?" I asked him.

"Naruto stopped and glared at me. "What did I do this time?" He yelled.

"Naruto think, you've lived in this village for years, so what building is coming up. That Sakura and I despise?"

"Uuuuuuhhhhhh? I don't know?" Naruto finally said.

Sakura sighed. "Naruto, your not the brightest light bulb in the bunch, are you?" She asked Naruto.

While Naruto was trying to figure it out we walked straight towards the dreaded building, The Flower Shop, own by Ino's Parents. Her dad was standing outside the Flower Shop and Kakashi was talking to him. We hid behind a bench and watched Kakashi, until I felt hand slide across my neck. "Hey, Sasuke! Funny meeting you here." Ino said excitedly.

Sakura covered her mouth and said. "Shut up Ino pig, we are trying to shadow Kakashi and we can't do that if you are yelling our names so he can hear you. And one more thing. Get Off of Sasuke!" She screamed the last part.

I quickly cupped my hands over mouth. "Shut up Sakura, sheesh your worse than Naruto!" I whispered.

Sakura looked devastated, I looked at Kakashi, he hasn't spotted us which was a miracle. With all the noise that Sakura and Ino made, I was sure he was going to hear us.

My heart sunk as Kakshi looked our way. Did he see us? My questioned was quickly answered. No he didn't see us, instead it was Gai calling him over.

Kakashi walked right pass us, I relaxed a little. "Well Kakashi, I wanted to challenge you to another challenge." Gai said.

"Oh boy, what is the challenge this time?" Kakashi sighed, apparently uninterested.

"This time we will have a sparring match." Gai said. He was getting way to excited over this match.

"How about we do rock, paper, scissors instead?" Kakashi suggested.

"No, that's boring." Gai said. "Plus I not good at rock, paper, scissors." Gai stated.

"That's because you keep playing paper all the time." Kakashi sighed. "But if you insist."

"Alright let's head to the training field!" Gai said excitedly.

"How about we do it at the Chunin exam stadium?" Kakashi stated.

"Fine it doesn't matter where we do it, because I'm going to win!" Gai said with so much enthusaism that Naruto seemed to what to get into it.

"Man now I'm fired up!" Naruto whispered.

Kakashi and Gai headed towards the Chunin exam area, and Sakura and Naruto started following him. I tried to follow but I had one annoying problem, Ino just wouldn't let go. "Ino let go." I muttered under my breath.

"I want to come with you guys." She stated.

Sakura who noticed I wasn't following, had come back to see what was going on, and she overheard Ino. "No way Ino Pig! Look this a team 7 mission. We don't welcome outsiders." Sakura said angrily.

"Fine I guess I could keep Sasuke here then." She smiled mischievously.

I could hit her, but then she would just yell, and that would grab Kakashi's attention. "Fine." I hissed. Sakura looked dumbfounded.

"What why?" Sakura managed to say.

"Because if we stay here fighting we are just going to lose Kakashi sensie." I said.

Sakura looked defeated, and Ino was jumping for joy. "Why am I stuck with these losers?" I asked under my breath to no one in particular.

"Come on! Kaksahi is getting away!" Naruto said.

We quickly ran after him, I really wanted to find out who was going to win Kakashi or Gai. I also wanted to figure out if Kakashi had forgotten all about us.

(Well that's it for chapter 2, I hope you like it! Chapter 3 will be up soon. Please leave comments.)


	3. Caught In the act

Kakashi's Road of Life Chapter: 3 Caught in the Act!!

(Hi Momo here, I also forgot to mention the help I got from Ilovenejiandsai. I really appreciate all the places that was given through that review. I also wanted to say I do not own Naruto, and the starting is from Sakura's point of view.)

Could this get any worse, first I had to deal with Naruto's annoying mouth, about how Kakahsi is going to beat the snot out of Gai, and now Ino is hugging all over Sasuke!! Why couldn't I be left alone with Sasuke for one day.

"Man, Gai is going to get his butt kicked!!!" Naruto yelled for the a thousandth time.

"Would you shut up loser! You sound like a broken recorded." Sasuke said. He sounded a bit agitated. I couldn't blame him, I would to if I had Ino all over me.

"I don't have to listen to you!" Naruto said flatly. He was glaring at Sasuke.

"Naruto you do have to listen to Sasuke, first off, he is much cooler than you and secondly he can kick your butt." I said in Sasuke's defense.

"He is not cooler or stronger than me!" Naruto screamed. "I could kick his butt into next Tuesday!" Naruto added.

Sasuke stopped and looked at Naruto. "Hmf, In one of our first missions when we had to get that stupid cat, weren't you the one who getting clawed by it?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah so?" Naruto growled.

"So you can't even beat a cat, so of course I would be way to hard for you!" Sasuke said cool tone of voice.

"WHAT!!!!" Naruto screamed and he lunged for Sasuke.

Ino quickly let go, so Sasuke could dodge, but all Sasuke did was move aside, and clumsy Naruto hit a tree.

"OOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!" Naruto cried in pain as he held his head.

"Heh." Sasuke laughed and kept going.

"Great job, dunce." Ino teased.

We kept walking till we got to the Chunin exam stadium, we saw Kakashi and Gai walk in the stadium. We followed at a safe distance and headed toward the stairs that lead to the top of the arena, so we could watch without getting spotted, and guess who we saw up there?

"Lee would you stop bouncing, you look like you have to go to the bathroom." Neji stated, as Lee was bouncing in his seat.

His eyes were big with anxiety. "Aren't you excited about how this is going to turn out?" Rock Lee asked Neji.

"No because I'm already know how it's going to end." Neji said coolly. "Knowing Gai and Kakashi, Gai's big ego is going to get in the way and Kakashi is going to win."

Lee looked at Neji, his eyes challenging him. "That is not what is going to happen, Gai sensie is definitely going to win. He is the best sensei around." Lee said confidently and looked at the two sensies getting ready for there sparring match.

"Hey Lee!" I said cheerfully.

"Hi Sakura, did Kakashi tell you to come up here and watch so you can get some, actual visual training instead of actual physical training too!" Lee asked as he ran over to us.

"NO, Kakashi forgot all about us, and he left us at the bridge for about four hours so we came looking for him!" Naruto yelled.

"Actually we only waited for only thirty minutes." Sakura said.

"I can't believe Kakashi would forget you guys." Tenten said.

"Yeah but were trying to not get caught, we are shadowing him." Sasuke added.

"Oh? So you're spying?" Neji asked the three of us.

"Yeah, sort of? We just want to know what his road of life is?" Naruto answered.

"Interesting." Neji said as he looked at the sensies.

(Naruto's point of view)

"Man I can't wait till they start!" I yelled, I couldn't contain this energy anymore!

"Will you calm down, your're embarrassing to be around." Sakura and Ino said at the same time.

"I know why Ino would say that, but Sakura the only reason why your saying that is because Sasuke is around. You know you totally like me." I chirped.

That was a bad idea, because Sakura now looked scary mad, she had fire burning in her eyes, and she also looked like she was going to blow out a fire ball like Sasuke does. "Naruto, I do not like you, I totally hate you, you jerk!!!!!!" Sakura yelled and punched me across the face. I think my face was on fire, man she was strong!!

"Hey Neji, Isn't Sakura hot when she's hot?" Lee said in a total lovey dovey kind of voice.

"Sure, if you like girls with a big ego!" Neji said flatly.

Sakura turned toward Neji. "What did you say?" She growled.

"Na…. nothing." Neji said backing up.

"Good." Sakura, growled and sat down beside Sasuke.

(Sasuke's point of view.)

The Sensie's fight was starting and guess what happens? Kakashi pulls out his stupid book. "Kakashi this is a sparring match, not a reading contest."

"Oh right, well I might get some reading done, while we are just standing here." Kakashi said casually.

"He doesn't seem interested at all." Lee screeched.

"That's because he is not." I said.

"What is Kakashi sensie thinking?" Sakura said in pure confusion. "I mean I know he can read his book while Naruto is fighting him, but Gai? Is Gai really that bad?"

"What, Kakashi can't read his book when he is fighting me!" Naruto hissed.

"And Gai is the best fighter here!" Lee screamed.

"Is not." Neji sighed.

"What! We are on his team, why did you say that?" Lee said, totally flabbergasted.

"Because Lee, the last time Gai was training us on capturing our enemies, he started bragging and TenTen caught him in ten seconds flat." Neji said.

"Well TenTen never misses when she throws something, that the only reason why he got caught." Lee said in defense of his Sensie.

"This is getting really dumb." I muttered under my breath.

"Yeah." Ino agreed. "Both Sensie's aren't doing anything, well Gai is yelling, I guess that counts as something."

Now I know Naruto is dumb, but not even I would guess he is this dumb, a few seconds later after Ino's comment, Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs! "Kakashi Sensie!!! Don't lose to this loser, do something, show us one of the awesome moves you copied, or show us the Chidori!!!!!"

"Naruto you idiot!" Sakura and I yelled at the same time.

Kakashi heard us and suddenly came beside Naruto and asked. "What are you three doing here?"

Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!!!! Evil Cliff Hangers!!! Okay well maybe it wasn't because I wanted to be evil, but because I am having a serious case of writers block. You see on top of school and writing for Fun on this awesome site, I am trying to get a book published, and sometimes I'm writing and a new idea for my book pops in my head, and it's annoying. Anyways don't worry I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I hope you had fun reading, and please leave comments. I love hearing about what you have to say, The more the better.


	4. You said What?

Chapter 4: You said What!?

(Hi, Momo here, just wanted to say that this is the last chapter and well I had really fun writing this, so have fun reading. I wanted to say that this is in Sasuke's point of view and that I do not know own Naruto.)

"What are you three doing here?" Kakashi asked us.

Sakura looked at me, and so did Naruto. "Well?" He said amusement was clear in his voice.

"We should be asking the same thing Kakashi!" Naruto blurted out.

"Hm." Kakashi looked at Naruto. "I was here sparring Gai." He said calmly.

"Yeah and did you forget that we were waiting on the bridge for you?" Sakura asked angrily.

"Why were you waiting on the bridge." Kakashi asked us, was he that clueless.

"You were supposed to meet us at the bridge this morning for training." I said flatly.

Gai was standing by Kakashi when I said that and he gave me a confused look and then looked at Kakashi. "Kakashi, did you forget to tell them today is a holiday for ninjas and we were not supposed to do any physical training with our students?"

"Heh, heh… Oops I'm sorry you guys I forgot to tell you that we didn't have any training today." Kakashi apologized.

"WHAT!" We all yelled.

Neji, Lee, Tenten, Ino, and Gai were laughing at us. "Well that's an interesting way to end this." Lee laughed.

"Yeah, what kind of ending was that!" Naruto yelled.

"Sorry guys." Kakashi said. "But you guys did good shadowing."

"Yes you did very well. Way to enjoy your youth, now Kakashi how about we finish our sparring match?" Gai said.

"Oh fine." Kakashi sighed.

After a few hours of watching Gai and Kakashi sparr.

"Man that was awesome!" Naruto yelled as we walked out of the Chunin exam stadium. (Just to let you know, Kakashi totally won.)

Kakashi and Gai walked out both of them completely exhausted. "Alright how about I treat you all to some of Ichiraku's Ramen?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto Yelled excitedly.

As we walked towards the Ramen shop of course Kakashi says. "I hope everybody knows I'm not paying."

"Kakashi." We all say and heased inside the Ramen Shop.

(Well I hope you liked it, because I sure had writing it. Please review!)


End file.
